


Purrfect Gift

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for once), (idk man), (so...) - Freeform, (uhhh), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday Sex, Cat Ears, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Succubus/Nekomata! Kenma, Tails, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Kenma celebrates his birthday with Shouyou for the first time.Or,monsterfucking agenda: launched.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 68





	Purrfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I am a monsterfucker, ig.
> 
> Title prone to change in the future.

“I didn’t know even sex demon/cat hybrids celebrated their birthdays!” was not what Kenma expected to hear from his boyfriend of eight months when he  _ just _ told Shouyou when his birthday was.

The succubus/nekomata hybrid has been alive for a bit over a century, and much like humans, he celebrates his birthday.

“Shouyou,” he tries not to sound like he’s peeved. “Just because I’m half-cat doesn’t mean I—”

He curses his father’s genes when his eyes widen at the sight of a feather toy that’s presented to him. His human hands change to those of a cat’s paws as he tries to swat at the toy.

“You were saying?” Shouyou raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t use my feline side against me, Shouyou,” Kenma hisses, momentary slip of his control over his emotions causing his cat ears to pop out.

He knows they’re out because Shoyou’s eyes are staring at them.

“But you’re  _ so _ cute when your cat side shows!” Shouyou pouts. “Wait… the date… your birthday is _ today _ ?”

“Yeah,” the hybrid creature clears his throat. “Thought I’d just get it over with—”

“I didn’t have any time to get you anything, Kenma!” Shouyou pouts. “What were you going to do with me then? Not tell me it was your birthday and just go on a date?”

“We could go on a date, yeah…” Kenma wants to go take a nap, and he’s fully blaming that on his cat genes. “But I think I deserve a ‘happy birthday kiss’ first.”

He chuckles when Shouyou kisses him eagerly.

A little _ too _ eagerly. 

His cat ears twitch when Shoyou’s tongue-tip prods at his lips, silently begging for entry. The moment their tongues touch, Shouyou moans at the texture of the hybrid creature’s tongue, feeding the hybrid with the sexual energy.

It doesn’t take long before they find their way to Kenma’s bed, and when their lips separate in favour of getting rid of their clothes, the hybrid’s cat ears twitch from anticipation.

“Manifest your wings for me, Ken-chan?” 

And how can Kenma resist such a request when Shouyou looks so cute while saying his nickname.

He has large, bat-like wings that are black on the outer edges and red on the inside. It’s also a bonus that his cat tail pops out as well.

Obediently, and like many times before, Kenma turns around so his wings are completely at his boyfriend’s mercy. He bites back a moan when Shouyou’s lips touch the tip of his right wing, closing around the area and tonguing at the underside. The purr he lets out cannot be helped, especially when his boyfriend’s hand closes around the base of his tail.

“You’re so cute when you purr like that,” Shouyou hums. “Did you purr for anyone else before me?”

“Anything for free  _ churu _ , those are good,” Kenma pouts. “But you know I won’t purr for anyone else now, Shouyou.”

He lets out a loud moan when Shouyou bites down hard close to the base of his wing, his cock filling up even more.

“Mm, sure,” they both know Shouyou’s faking this dominance. “We’ll see.”

Kenma lets out a curse when his wing is released only so Shouyou can play with his tail.

“Shouyou—”

“It’s your birthday, Ken-chan,” Shouyou’s hot breaths only tickle and stimulate the sensitive part of his tail. “Let me treat you.”

Kenma lets out another purr from pleasure when Shouyou uses his lips and tongue to play with his tail instead of his hands, and it feels more intimate purely due to how close to his dick Shouyou’s face is.

Losing his patience and wanting to end this foreplay, Kenma whirls around to pin his boyfriend under him, baring his fangs.

“It’s nice of you to try to  _ treat _ me for my birthday, but I think it being my birthday also means I get to do what _ I _ want, don’t you think?” Kenma purrs, literally, wrapping his tail around his boyfriend’s cock, the twin tail-tips brushing against the weeping slit.

He uses his demon magic to make Shouyou’s ass self-lubricate, and delves two of his fingers inside. He narrows his eyes when his boyfriend stops him.

“Not gonna break, and we’ve done without prep before  _ after _ you did your magic thing,” Shouyou sounds firm.

“Are you sure?”

“Just go with it, dammit.”

They both know even with the magical self-lubrication, it’s going to hurt for Shouyou since, well, Kenma didn’t luck out when it came to his anatomy.

The hybrid positions himself and slowly pushes in, not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend. Once he’s fully sheathed, he claims Shouyou’s lips to distract him from the pain from the little, but still painful, barbed dick.

It’s something even his demon magic cannot take away, and part of the reasons why he didn’t like going around looking for mates, especially human mates.

“Fuck…” Shouyou mewls out. “You can move now, you know…”

With a nod, Kenma starts to move, thrusting into the angle he knows to be Shouyou’s prostate as he uses his tail to stroke his boyfriend’s dick at the same time. Their moans are the only music in the room, and as Shouyou nears his climax, it feeds Kenma more.

“Shouyou—”

“Fuck!”

Kenma buries himself deep inside Shouyou’s trembling inner walls as he releases, biting into the other’s nape. Shouyou bites his wing in ‘retaliation’, making him whimper.

“Well…” Shouyou murmurs once they’ve both calmed down from their highs. “Happy birthday, Ken-nyan.”

“… told you to not call me that…”


End file.
